Shaylee Ana
"Mommy, I don't feel good," Shaylee whined to April.' '' '"I don't care about my hair anymore, Mom! Does it even matter if I color it all, it's just going to fall out anyway!" ''' '-Shaylee regarding dying her hair after chemo. Shaylee is brave, protective of her family, and is often the ringleader of the family. Shaylee is creative and comes up with loopholes that no one else has ever considered. Shaylee's strength was tested when she was diagnosed with lukemia at age 6 and she fought a long battle against the disease. Shaylee is one year younger than Jayden. 'Appearance' Shaylee has golden blonde hair that darkened to light brown as she got older and hazel eyes inherited from father. Her skin is quite fair and smooth. After her first chemo a chemo when she was 11, Shaylee requested her Aunt Hannah to take her to color her hair, coloring it bright red. This recieved much disaproval from her parents, much to Shaylee's anger. Shaylee kept her hair red until chemo when she was 15, for which she let her hair grow back in natural, and much to everyone's dismay, blonde. She then kept her hair short and natural. Shaylee usually wears colorful, comfy clothes since she spends a lot of time in the hospital, but is said to also look pretty in fancier clothes. Personality Shaylee was the middle and the only female child of the Drilovsky's until the twins were born. She often argues and insults her older brother, Jayden, though it is later revealed that she does so because she admires him and wishes to be like him. Shaylee has admitted to sometimes act mean, simply because she wants to be liked and actually fears being hated. Shaylee can be very sneaky and tricky. Though Shaylee likes tormenting Jayden, the two share a close bond that neither seem to have with any other family member. Shaylee underachieves when it comes to school because she's barely ever there and sees no point in it if she's always in the hospital, however, she excels greatly at Art. Art is her favorite school subject and is pretty much the only class she takes seriously, being the best in it. Shaylee and Jayden act as foils, as the two are near-polar opposites; Jayden is responsible and fair in judgment. Shaylee is lazy, carefree, sarcastic, stubborn, and biased when it comes to herself or others. She feels insecure when seeing Jayden accomplish much with his hard work and responsibility. Shaylee says that Jayden was everything she ever wanted to be while Jayden responds, saying that he is jealous of how everything comes easy to her. Despite her flaws, Shaylee is far from heartless and has numerous instances of genorisity, loyalty and compassion. Her actions and pranks are typically free of any malice. She deeply cares for her brother, Parker, and often calls him her favorite brother. She also loves Jayden dearly despite their constant antagonism. Shaylee feels remorse and guilt for her actions and has apologized and taken responsibility for them. At times, she often goes out of her way to set things right whenever her disregard for the consequences directly affect her friends and/or family. Shaylee has a strong sense of justice and hates "fake" people. During her teen years, she gets angry often due to having to "grow up too quickly" and always being cooped up in the hosital. Relationships Parents: Shaylee loves her parents dearly but she often gets into arguments with them due to being wtih them so much. Shaylee finds April overprotective and smothering and accuses her of ruining her life on many occasions. April calls Shaylee a pain as often in return. Shaylee doesn't clash as violently with her father and they are better connected, and he doesn't find her as much of a pain as April. Fernando often sides with Shaylee against her siblings. Jayden Drilovsky: Jayden and Shaylee often clash violently, but share a very strong, loving connection as well. He became very deeply saddened when Shaylee was diagnosed with cancer but he couldn't help fighting with her as well. As her cancer got worse, Jayden spaced himself from her more and more, trying to make it easier, but eventually realizing it wasn't helping anything, began to get closer to her again. Parker Drilovsky Parker is just as crazy and creative as Shaylee so they don't clash as much, but he's also as smart as Jayden. After Shaylee was diagnosed with cancer, Parker spaced himself from her (and the family) as much as possible knowing it made him "weird" to his friends. However, after a while, he realized that Shaylee might not live for much longer and then stayed with her as much as possible. Amy and May Drilovsky Amy and May were both geneticallly engineried to save Shaylee's life. They're very close to their sister and try to help her as much as possible. Future for Shaylee? Shaylee's future is unknown to everyone, including April herself. April has admitted to the folowing: "I'm really not sure what to do for Shaylee. I had a poll, didn't like the result, and then wrote both possible endings for her. One, I know will make the readers happy, and the other will have a lasting impression on everyone. The outcome for Shaylee is not what everyone thinks it will be, that's for sure." One of Jayden's daughters is named Shaeleigh, a different spelling of Shaylee's name. Whether this means he's naming her after his sister because she dies or because he loves her, no one knows. Category:Yougotburned's Pages Category:Yougotburned's Pictures Category:OCs Category:AprilShowers101's Pages Category:Fernando and April's kids Category:Operatives Category:Females Category:Characters